superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
American Dad: 5AJN10 Credits (2010)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Chris Cox Lisa Edelstein Alan Freedland Ioan Gruffudd Tim Kelleher Matt McKenna Keri Shahidi Story Editor Keith Heisler Staff Writers Matt Fusfeld & Alex Cuthbertson Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Rob DeSales Casting by Linda Lamontagne Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Associate Producer Eli Dolleman Consulting Producer John Jacobs Storyboard Artists Dave Bonanno Megan Kelly Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Amanda Bell Post Production Supervisor Michael Wittenberg Audio Coordinator Chris Long Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Caleb Meurer Jeff Rebner Prop Design Catherine Aguilar Zeke Johnson Background Design Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Fides Belmonte Milam Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Pam Jordan Ashby Manson Alex Zabolotsky Timing Supervisors David Bastian Bill Buchanan Animation Timers Huni Fodor Julie Haahiguchi Dimitris Rentzis Swinton Scott Celeste Mari Williams Animation Checkers Pam Kleyman Penelope Sevier Animatic Editors Harry McLaughlin Greg Nelson Edward Schimara Raymond Valenzuela Storyboard Revisionists Robert Goodin Jamie Iglehart Sean Jimenez James Kim Ashley J. Long Jeff Scott Harry Sabin Storyboard Apprentice Margaret Mathison Retake Directors Albert Acosta Kevin Thresher Retake Coordinator Jee Hyun Yoo Retake Coordinators Glenn Buswell Ty Thompson Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Carissa Joiner Production Coordinators Patricia Burns George Rincon Megan Smithyman Scanners Robert Heckman Thomas Horvath Assistant to Supervising Director Tom Welch Receptionist Karolyn McKenzie Animation Production Assistants Aldrin Cornejo Jason Jones Andria Venturina 1st Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Tom Dennis Assistant Accountant Joran DiNapoli Promotions Coordinator Leslie E.A. Rider Office Manager Rochelle Linder Office Coordinator Eric Zidbrowski Casting Associate Pam Hyatt Casting Assistant Melissa Aives Production Assistants Kasey Bell Jeff Chiang Lauren Hart Paul Stroud Charles Suozzi Writers' Assistants Alessia Costantini Parker Day Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Arthur Johann 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Michael Gainey Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Jordan Blum Assistant to Kara Vallow Lindsey Flinn Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Supervising Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Directors Yong-Soo Hwang In-Jun Park Young-Shik Kim Dong-Gi Lee Tae-Gon Kim Chang-Sung Shin Ha-Jong Kim Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Shawn Ian Kerkhoff Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Kepp Me Posted Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #5AJN10 COPYRIGHT © 2010 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:Adult Swim Category:Underdog Productions Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:Fox Television Animation